Night Stalker
by MarinaEverlasting
Summary: Lady's life is disturbed by a demon shaped like a male human that lurks in the shadows. Her many belongings always go missing and there's always an ominous presence that clings to her wherever she goes, but is that the worse he can do? Certainly not. PWP. Lady/Doppelganger. Crack-ish (?)


**A/N: **What else can I say about this? Kinkiness at its best :'D. Semi AU because I ignore certain things. In which Doppelganger is Dante's alter ego.

Enjoy~

* * *

**Night Stalker**

* * *

If someone were to ask Lady what she was doing, she wouldn't know what to say, because what she was doing was, to put it in simple words, _moronic, _and even she herself had trouble admitting it.

Lady was opening cupboards, roaming through the stuff kept inside, but that which she was looking for eluded and mocked her. It shouldn't have gone far away. It would be impossible for an inanimate object to move from its place, it couldn't grow legs and leave, but for some reason, some illogical reason, it wasn't there where she had left it. Lady was sure she last saw it on top of the small dinning table in the kitchen before going to the bathroom to take a shower and remove the sweat and gunpowder from her skin but, when she came back, it was no longer there, and she was left staring at the empty spot in the table like an idiot.

It wasn't surprising that one of her possessions had disappeared by art of magic, though it was something that would scare most people. Something like this should be astonishing for anyone, but not for Lady.

Why?

Because this strange phenomenon had happened many times before for her to get used to it, only with different objects as days passed by. On that night, the victims had been a box of paracetamol and a first aid kit, and she barely had any energy left to start a crusade in search for them. Looking for lost stuff wasn't in her mind at all, since it'd never worked and keeping her eyes opened was hard enough as it was.

She exhaled a long sigh as she ran her hands through her wet black hair. Where the hell was her first aid kit? She needed it... but at the same time, she didn't feel like searching for them.

She didn't want to, more precisely, not laziness, but out of stubbornness. Those were her things, she shouldn't be searching for them because no one should have touched them in the first place. They were hers; hers and hers alone, dammit.

Certainly, the case of the vanishing objects, as she had dubbed it in her mind, was becoming a bit of a problem, and it had been happening way too many times. Whilst disappearing objects wasn't something she couldn't handle by her own, as they would pop back after a while -a day, two weeks... … However, that didn't make her immaterial 'companion' less of a nuisance, or any less dangerous: with her (in)fame among demons, it wasn't hard to believe that one had followed her into her apartment because of a grudge.

As for the thief demon, it didn't try to cover itself too much, as she was aware of its presence. It was hard not to know, because her things kept disappearing every now and then because of some sort of immaterial force, without any logical reason, and because the source of her problems didn't care too much about hiding away from her. It looked like a gloomy shadow that poorly hid behind her furniture and dark corners of her apartment, shaped like a male human, sometimes camouflaging itself with the people around her or with the demons she had to exterminate in case she'd gone out to a mission or somewhere out of her home to get a job done.

It... was something she had never seen before.

If it had attacked her at the very beginning, she would have thought it was a pissed off demon that wanted to gut her for revenge, but so far it had done nothing to harm her, nor the people she knew. It only stayed with her for a while and then left as if it had never been there in the first place. It was something akin to a prankster demon, re-arranging her stuff at random, hiding her weapons, locking her inside rooms for several minutes for shits and giggles, opening the windows of her bedroom at night, letting the chilling wind in, eating the food left in the fridge, stealing her possessions to get a rinse out of her... it might look like it was harmlessly playing with her, but the fact remained that this was a demon, it was living at her expense and no, it didn't pay her a rental.

Its visits didn't make her feel especially happy, so despite the fact it had been as _kind_ as not to kill her, Lady had done (and was still doing) her hardest to make it leave. she wouldn't lie that it made her feel nervous -but Lady had battled worse demons, so it couldn't be worse than seeing her mother die, she would say to herself to calm her nerves.

Demons were demons and there was only one that she knew who was kind and considerate, and it wasn't her new stalker. Lady didn't trust nor liked this new addition to her dysfunctional life, and she desired nothing else than to banish it from existence, but no matter how many books she read or how many hunters she asked about this strange phenomenon, she never found anything interesting or a book worth taking home, and so, her shadow stayed with her, saying no words, stealing her things, watching her from afar as it hid like the little scumbag it was... and Lady had to resign and try to act as if it didn't exist, even though she knew it wasn't the safest to do -but would it be better to start a fight against a demon she could not touch and barely see when she had no idea how to fight it? No, she knew when to kick asses and when not to.

Besides, some incorporeal apparitions were nothing out of the ordinary in her line of work, especially if they just wanted to play hide-and-seek. At first glance, it seemed the demon just did those things to annoy her, so putting up with it for some time until she could find a way to beat it couldn't be so hard... If it had wanted to harm her, it would have done so much, much earlier, but... Actually, that was what put her off the most due to its odd nature.

This demon was too odd. It was the first time that followed her home without -apparently- murdering intents.

It was very strange.

Perhaps her apathy would make it lose its interest on her and make it go away, but that sounded too good to be possible. She'd tried that before, and look, it was still there. Moreover, Lady was unable to ignore certain things, which made it harder for her to feel detached towards that thing_. _Lady wasn't someone easy to impress, but things like feeling a demon there, with her, watching as she changed clothes, or seeing it in the distance, a smudge of black shaped in the form of a man, when she was in a crowd of people, wasn't pleasant. ...And don't get her started with her missing belongings! She hated that fucking blotch of black more than she first thought she would. She was a hunter, a demon hunter. She was arguably one of the best, she managed to make her name popular without the need of Dante's so-called 'promotion', and she was being driven against a wall by a single demon when she had fought hundreds of them, bigger and definitely scarier. This was the ultimate humiliation.

Since the missing object wasn't going to pop out at that moment, she resigned and went back to the living room, stomping rather furiously at her inability to fight that demon back. Before she could sit down on the couch, however, she heard a noise sound throughout the house. She jumped, but quickly reminded herself that she had a trickster inside her home, so she should expect things like these.

She retraced her steps back into the kitchen where she supposed the sound came, but it was as empty as it was when she left.

"...?"

Well.

Then again, Lady was so tired she didn't bother to look around again and assumed this was all that demon's fault, as it usually was. What else could to be? The edifice being old? No, certainly not that.

She went back to the main room, feeling played with, unhappiness clear on her face.

The tired huntress raked her fingers through her hair again for that day and wondered how close it was to her right now. Her instincts told her it ought be near, very near, but something always seemed to contradict them. The elusive trickster never let itself be visible for too long and always left before Lady could spot it and kick its ass back to hell.

The meds it stole today were just an example of the many things it could take away from her on a daily basis. It never fucking stopped. That noun could pretty much be substituted with any of Lady's other belongings, such as, for example, her machine-guns with their respective ammunition, her shoes, her savings, her books, her nail-polishes, her clothes, her food, her notebooks, clocks, plants... Whatever. It didn't care what it stole as long as it pissed her off

Lady rolled her eyes and let herself fall onto the couch, huffing with frustration, and grabbed the remote on her way down. She didn't want to watch the TV now, to be honest, but the mere act of trailing her fingers around the buttons relaxed her, in a way, and having someone speak when everything was so quiet, even if not to her, gave her a sense of company.

She groaned rather loudly.

She was tired. Her eyes hurt and her back hurt from enduring Kalina Ann's weight through all the day. She rested her left hand on her right shoulder and squeezed, hoping that that that poor excuse of a massage could take some of the pain away, but it didn't.

When she opened her mouth to protest again, a big yawn was all it came out and her complains died off, only for a moment.

"I'm afraid we can't play hide-and-seek if I don't get to see you once." Her eyes, which were staring at the ceiling, hardened in a death glare. That thing was there, with her. She could sense its very presence in the room, oppressive and unpleasant, and she was proved right when, in the distance, she heard muffled laughter.

"Little fucker..." she spat with disdain after a little moment of silence.

What angered more was that it always got away with everything it did. She could do nothing, or barely nothing. She didn't think possible that she would be hating a demon _as much_ as she hated this one.

Another big yawn came from her mouth, making Lady regret having done that. When she opened her eyes, it felt like she was staring through tarnished glasses. It would be easier to let herself fall asleep on the couch, but Lady knew that would be a bad idea. Sleeping on the couch was the equivalent to sleeping on a rock. No matter how much effort it took to stand up, the couch was a major no-no.

The huntress looked at her right, where an analog clock hanged from the wall, and saw it wasn't even eight pm yet, but she could care less. She needed some sleep, she didn't care if the sun wasn't down yet.

She let out a hissing intake of breath while she tried to convince herself that she should be getting up from the couch and head to the bedroom.

She really, really had to find a way to put an end to this stalker's bullshit, though, before she got too used to its presence to the point she lowered her guard, but there was barely nothing she could do when her mind was struggling to keep her awake. Yes, sleep was much more important now than thinking of one-hundred easy ways to get rid of a shadow demon.

Reluctantly, she got up and made her silent way to her bedroom, though midway, right at the moment she put a hand on the knob to open the door, she remembered she had to turn the lights off.

Turning the lights off only took a second or two, and the switch was at two meters away from her current position, next to the door of the kitchen. It shouldn't be so hard to turn that way and do it, but Lady felt like it was too much of an effort and felt an overwhelming sense of laziness taking over her.

She turned them off, anyway, and with less difficulties than she thought she would have (albeit reluctantly), she made her way to the bedroom door again.

She snarled to the darkness, drowsily, some kind of insult he would laugh off, and closed the door behind her.

Not a whole second passed before Lady collapsed onto the bed, groaning with pleasure with the certainty that she finally could have a moment of peace. The bed creaked in quiet protest. It took all the energy left in her not to fall asleep on the spot.

Tomorrow, though, she might cancel a job or two to make some research about this freak that had invaded her house and intimacy. Again. Books, testimonies, whatever, anything useful that can kick that thing out of her home once and for all.

With that thought in mind, she crawled towards the top of the bed, pulled the sheets away and, wrapping herself with them, she turned off the lights, closed her eyes and put herself to sleep, but darkness was a cruel mistress, or in this case, a cruel whimsical master with a liking for young women.

And then everything went black as she was engulfed by sleep.

* * *

After battling against a persistent headache and dealing with the many 'down's of her everyday life, such as being stalked by a demon shadow, the huntress was, without doubt, reduced to a pile of human jelly. It barely took her a hour to fall asleep, and she barely had any kind of inner monologue with herself before being embraced by Morpheus; she didn't have to try. Her eyes fluttered open for one last time, then shut, and finally fell unconscious.

However, from time to time, Lady's eyes opened, her tranquil sleep disturbed by the looming darkness, though she never got to open them fully. A strange ticklish feeling overwhelmed her, from head to toes, as if some calloused hands were trying to touch everywhere at once, her feet, her hips, her legs, her thighs, her breasts... Rubbing, teasing stroking, groping, occasionally pressing... The genderless demon, a he for the time being, that dwelt in the shadows purred in delight a everything he did, but was careful enough to go slower on the woman, using the abilities mimicked from his master for that purpose.

There was no strength left in her to make her able of awaking, and the most she could do was change of position in her sleep as if that would make the bothersome hands go away, which wasn't working in the slightest.

Darkness grinned at how the fearsome 'cleansing flame' was reduced to this seemingly drugged woman. It's just a shame she was not awake, but that would make this whole scenario completely impossible without having a dozen of bullets flying past him.  
His master was also like that, so absentminded that he didn't realize that he lost his shadow _yet another time. _Maybe it was that his master liked this woman very much that he felt the need to get a feel from her, too. He smirked and flickered his tongue out, drinking in the lust.

She grunted in protest when sensing she was about to wake up, as she didn't want whatever thing that was touching her to stop. When she was sleeping she didn't want anyone to interrupt her, and she didn't want to wake up by her own, either, because when she did, she was unable to go back to sleep again, and that sucked. For that purpose, she almost always took some sleeping pills to help her rest. It took her some years to to sleep again without the nightmares, so she was determined not to go back to those times; she won't let those little caresses coming from her dreaming mind disturb her, and would just lay still and enjoy every little thing done to her body. That which started as something as annoying as the buzz of a mosquito became almost soothing, wonderfully... seducing?

Lost in a reverie, semi-awake, standing between the border of reality and dream, she felt something crawling in her legs again. Although... she was hardly aware that she was in her own bedroom, that she was sleeping on a bed that made too much noise. Therefore, feeling something down there was not a concern, less if it wasn't painful.

She pressed her head on the pillow and braced herself, murmuring incoherent words not even a demon would be able to hear, let alone understand. Human gibberish. They meant nothing, not even to the person who was sprouting them. As she breathed, she saw something black flutter in front of her half-lidded eyes, then disappear. She heard something, a creak of some sort. Maybe, most definitely, it was the bed. Her mind, focused on resting until tomorrow morning, didn't want to think about that and shut down again.

_'It must be the bed. The bed is cheap, it always creaks and makes strange noises.'_

Darkness left the woman alone for some time, waiting for her to lose control over her body and abandon herself to slumber, before resuming to cast its little magic on her with its tentative touches, light as a fluttering butterfly, but corrupted like a disease. She stirred visible, but nothing happened. The caresses were gentle, far gentle than normal. She was lulling back to sleep, easily, and her breathing became even again at that comforting touch. Her lust built slowly all thanks to the blissful relaxation.

It tickled both her toes gently, teasingly, went up until reaching her ankles and scratched them with its fingernails in small circles. Her legs twitched at the attention at the same time she frowned in slight discomfort. In very little time, he managed to sit on top of her and push himself against her, grinding into her slowly, causing her to shutter and squirm, him thrusting his erection down, her slightly wet underwear and his pants rubbing together.

The only response he got, aside from those little abrupt movements she did without realizing, was a hissed murmur from the huntress, who was still too sleepy as to pay attention to what the devil was doing. She didn't turn away from them too much. Of course, if the way she was moving against him was any indication, it seemed she was certainly enthused about what he was doing. She didn't notice that what was happening was real, and that was just the perfect scenario for the shape-shifter. If it went right and things didn't turn against him, the woman would wake up the next morning thinking she masturbated in her sleep and all this would be left as a funny anecdote.

He waited a minute for her to go back to the dream-realm before going further, a little Cheshire grin on his lips, stolen from his easy-going master, as well as his dainty looks. It wasn't until he stopped hearing her murmur incomprehensible words at how good it felt that he went back to work again.

Very softly as to not to wake her up, he ran his fingernails down the bare skin of her legs up her thigh and squeezed. He had to stop for a moment again when he felt her shift beneath him, but she was asleep again in a matter of seconds. She was so tired, after all, that she didn't need much to go back to her deep slumber, so the trickster shadow took it as at another opportunity to continue, leaning over her.

Her brows furrowed. A gasp came out her parted lips when she felt the flick of that someone's tongue against one breast, curling around her pink nipple, swirling over and around it. The sound became a groan when warm lips closed around it, licking slowly until it stood upright. She very much liked the light feeling of his sucking lips and jut her chest out for him to suck harder. The sensation was followed by the press of a rough thumb against her clit, and Lady hummed in approval as she spread her legs farther apart, rocking against the finger rubbing her along her already wet slit. Her moaning continued as she began to lose herself in pleasure.

He finished feasting upon the suppleness of her flesh, sensing that he might be going a bit too fast given by how she writhed under him and how her eyebrows twitched. He waited again, watching her features relax a bit, before trailing his tongue downwards, licking the valley between her breasts for a moment as he resumed to make a path of hot kisses and light bites towards her belly that increased of intensity gradually until they weren't so gentle anymore. Some long and slender fingers playfully tugged at the rim of her green panties that had a wet patch, and pulled them down very slowly as to not disturb her. He dropped the piece of cloth unceremoniously on the floor, then. Hopefully she would forget she wore any. Hopefully.

The sleeping woman could only try to shift around a little as she unconsciously urged him to continue, unaware of the reality around her. She felt how her thighs burned with more intensity at the fluttering touch from his skilled, capable finger and at the anticipation of 'longer' and 'thicker' things sliding along the folds of her wet, little pussy, lubed and more than ready.

The grinning devil gently blew on her clit while running a fingernail about it, only to tease, earning a little yelp from the woman. This was much of a wet dream that her mind could not stand anymore due to sheer pleasure, and when that wicked tongue darted out once again and started licking her thighs teasingly, so tantalizingly close to her aching womanhood, the closer she was to snap out of her daze. Oh yeah, that was good. Just one slick finger, sliding in and out of her sex while her hips slowly rolled as he planted one kiss on top of her folds.

Oh, she needed it now, _now, now, now..._

Her body was becoming aware of its surroundings the faster he pumped, and when the unnaturally long tongue switched to her little clit and gave it a long lick, things started to become clearer to the woman's foggy conscience, but he was too busy to care that he was being careless. He wanted to milk this encounter, this moment of weakness, for all it was worth, because there wouldn't be another time. She was steadily growing hotter with each breath as her hips bucked harder against his devious face, and that was what mattered to the devil.

The black-haired woman moaned as her pussy was getting eaten, arching her back, twisting in her sleep as the tongue lavished her small bundle of nerves with chaotic strokes. A second finger was added. It licked and fingered her so good, the dormant part of her didn't want it to end, but that could not be. Her body was becoming coated with sweat as he worked harder and harder at her sex, and the more aroused she was, the more aware she felt, and the more her sleep faded into nothingness.

Until it happened

Her eyes fluttered.

It was hard... she couldn't move, her womanhood was throbbing delightfully and glistening. It was hard to think.

Her head...

_Wha-?_

_Aa-ah...!_

_...The hell...!_

She forced herself to wake up, somewhat clumsily due to drowsiness, and she couldn't sit on the mattress at first, as there was something hard on top of her legs. She didn't think it was strange at first, but to her surprise, the amazing feeling between her legs had not vanished, which made her look down, confused.

_Why am I feeling this yet? Ungh...! My legs..._

The moment this was done, her heart stopped in her chest for a moment as everything she saw through her blurry vision was starting to be assimilated by her foggy mind. The feeling of foreign lips against her thighs, cold hands running up and down her hips to fix her in place, the shirt of her pajama pulled up, and two yellow-ish glowing dots staring up at her...

_This... This..._

Lady stared down.

And stared...

...And stared. The sleepy expression on her face morphed quickly into one of shock, which in return morphed again into an expression of repulsion, uglier than the previous. She took a sharp intake of breath and felt the approach of her orgasm all but die off.

Finally, she yelled, a strange sound coming from the confident woman that was mixed with anger and shock and many other negative emotions.

At the same time this happened, the demon felt he was pushed away and a very painful, burning feeling in his cheek. The pain spread through his entire being quickly. He rolled to the right and put distance between him and Lady, who had her left leg risen up in the air after having kicked him hard in the face, a murderous look in her features, no longer asleep, nor half-asleep, but **very** awake:

"******FUCK OFF FUCK OFF FUCK OFF FUCK OFF FUCK OOOFFFFFFFFFFF**!" She screamed at the top of her lungs not after two whole seconds passed after she opened her eyes, loud enough to be heard on mars, as she shot up from the bed, pulling her shorts up just as quickly, as well as pulling down her shirt.

The demon was successfully thrown out of her bed, but that was just not enough. Hell, how could that be enough?! Doppelganger kept grinning, kept laughing that demonic laugh of his that always put Lady off whenever she heard it in the distance, always in the dark. Now his lip was bleeding, though not for too long, and had a very pissed off huntress against him.

Faster than it thought she was capable of, Lady turned around and quickly grabbed a shotgun that was hanged on the wall behind her, above the bed, for situations like these, in case some demon or random asshole was idiotic enough as to try to hurt her. As if...! Of course, she also slept with a gun beneath the pillow for the same reason, yes, but a simple gun was not enough to inflict the critical damage she wanted to inflict on the demon in black. Besides, the shotgun was the first weapon she saw nearby that she knew was highly lethal and efficient. And it was loaded.

Without thinking it twice, Lady, shotgun in one hand, shot at the demon that was laid on the ground, but the bullet pierced through smoke instead of skin and bone. A creaking sound accompanied the gunshot, and Lady looked up only to see it was the door of her bedroom opening, a back mist surrounding it. Making gurgling sounds of annoyance and impotence, Lady blasted her way to the living room, her finger trembling on the trigger as she followed the trail of black smoke it left when it teleported away from her.

"You're so_ dead...!_" She hissed darkly before shooting again at the spots of her living room she thought that that thing would be hiding on, not caring about the consequences. _  
_

There was laughter, too, among the explosive sound of Lady's gunshot being fired repeatedly. It came from all directions of the living room, like an ethereal echo, which didn't help to improve her mood at all. That thing was watching her, and what was worse, it was laughing at her, damn it, damn it, damn it, damn-!

Lady breathed heavily, her hands were gripping her trusty shotgun for dear life and her eyes were filled with malice even when the demon had already taken its leave. She tried to calm her breathing as she watched every corner of her flat in hopes of finding the damned demon that dared to think it could rape her, but to no avail. There was only darkness, smell of gunpowder and silence. There were some remnants of black mist from that demon, but he was not there anymore. There was no more laughter and the oppressive air that filled her living room had dissipated.

Her face distorted into an ugly grimace: her eyes burned as she thought she had been touched by that _thing, _and what was worse, that she had been turned on by it, even if subconsciously while she'd been sleeping. Shame bled into her psyche as this fact was accepted.

"Shit." She said to the silent room, breathing hard. "Shit, shit..."

If that thing wanted to start World War III, it couldn't had been more successful. She'll hunt him down and kill him this time, in the cruelest of fashions; he won't fucking get away with any of this shit.

For the moment, since she couldn't track the perverted bastard down, she opted by calming herself and think about what she was going to do next, and it was then when a thought came to her... how was she going to explain her landlord the bullet holes in the walls?_ Would she have to pay for all that?_

"Right damn I will have to." She answered herself, reluctant. It wasn't even her entire fault...

She fought back the all too necessary need to curl up in a fetal position and feel miserable, to cradle her head in her arms and slump over. ...Perhaps it wouldn't be a bad idea to stay awake with coffee and badly dubbed movies with gore and gunshots, or south-American soap operas. As she thought about it, it didn't sound too bad. On the contrary, the more she considered the idea, the more plausible it seemed. It might give her time to think about a quick plan to get to that demon.

No sleeping, she was certain of it. She wouldn't doze off before reaching a conclusion to all this... fucking nonsense. It was difficult to avoid the truth. What the fuck just happened? ...Ah, for some reason, she felt foggy, but extremely good and relaxed, like being a bit tipsy... Wanted to smack herself for that.

She groaned in a tiny voice, hugging her arms. "I can't even sleep in my own place in peace. _Preposterous_."

Lady sat on her couch and put both her hands on either side of her head, her elbows resting on top of her knees. She stared down at the floor as if she could burn a hole through it. Instead of sinking more in shame and repugnance, she was thinking, because there was something... that wasn't quite alright in all that fucking mess, and crying tears of fury, she knew from previous experience, wouldn't help her solve anything; it would only give her red eyes and a pounding headache. She wouldn't cry regardless of how twisted all this was. To efficiently kill the perverted bastard in the shadows was what really mattered; it wasn't just for her own sake, but for other people like her as well. Who knew if he had done the same with other women? Then again, she hadn't heard any news concerning a serial rapist in Capulet... It wouldn't be that easy.

...Didn't he look strangely familiar, anyway? He looked human, that was for sure. It wasn't an 'it', but a 'he'. It was a humanoid demon, a very human-looking creature in black_,_ but there was more to it...

Now that she had caught a better glimpse of him, didn't he look like... …?

"...Dante...?" The brunette rubbed her eyes, confused.

He looked like Dante, but it couldn't be, could be? No, that was idiotic, she told herself as she kept staring at the floor. She let the silence to diminish the stirrings of anxiety.

Lady was left alone with her own thoughts to make her company, adrenaline still running through her veins and cold sweat running down her forehead, back and armpits. Only two hypothesis came to her mind, and she honestly didn't know which of the two options was more terrific and disgusting: if the demon that touched her looked strangely akin to Dante (a shape-shifter of some sorts?), or if her bitch of a subconscious was probably playing tricks on her by making her fantasize with Dante.

She will go with the first option for now, probably the worst, as it meant that Dante was also covered in shit. Things will get nasty for everyone if that demon is not stopped, so he had to know...

She was going to find that fucker and bust a hole in his ass. Perhaps, as much as she would like to do this on her own, Dante might know where to start looking. That thing looked like him after all, or so she thought. After this failed attempt at raping and pseudo-sexual stalking, Lady was going to show that blotch of ink what she was made of. He's going to lose his ass after all the spanking he was gonna get.

With that thought in mind, Lady could say she was feeling better now... if only a little bit.

That thing wouldn't touch her again. subconsciously, her hands curled into fists as bile burned her throat.

* * *

**A/N: **

I think... this is the weirdest fic I've written and a show that I don't do well with... eh, I don't know how to describe this. It's both repugnant and enticing at the same time (repugnant for Lady, as this act was not consensual; it was good for the shape-shifter demon because he wanted it). Hmm. Seriously, writing this was uncomfortable and I wouldn't be surprised if it's a bit OOC -but I really tried my damnest to stay IC, as much as I could. I don't think this is the weirdest thing to write in this fandom but it's by far the most random thing that has crossed my mind involving a PWP, and I wanted to test myself with something like this... there were times when I couldn't help but laugh, y'know. If this happened to you, I understand you. It's a natural response xD.

That's all. I'll go back to write more normal stuff now and see if I can update my other stories, since I have them a lil' abandoned in a corner of shame.

Promise!


End file.
